AMISTAD, SEXO Y AMOR
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: Nunca pudo mentirle, por alguna razon él sabia cuando lo hacia fue por eso que no pudo negar que lo amaba pero eso no significaba que se dejara manipular, ella ya no era su muñeca. NEJIHINA


**HE VUELTO, AUNQUE SEA UN ONESHOT....**

**ME HA TOMADO MÁS DE UNA SEMANA EN ESCRIBIRLO PERO CREO QUE YA ESTA DECENTE.**

**DEDICADO NETAMENTE A FLORDEZERESO CUYA MENTE UN TANTO PERVERTIDA ME HA INCENTIVADO A CREAR ESTE FIC, DEBO DECIR QUE ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO Y ESPERO QUE LE AGRADE.**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON CON KEIJUN, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN LES GUSTE.**

**PARALELAMENTE A ESTE FIC TAMBIEN ESPERO PUBLICAR LA SEMANA QUE VIENE POR AHI EL JUEVES O VIERNES LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE PASO CON SASUKE Y TENTEN EN LA FIESTA SI YA SÉ QUE ES UNA PAREJA UN TANTO RARA PERO ME LLEGO EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION QUE ESPERO QUE LEAN Y ME APOYEN....**

**PARA TERMINAR LES RECUERDO QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY TOMADOS EN CUENTA, QUE ME IMPORTAN MUCHO Y LOS ANIMO A HACER CLIC EN EL CUADRITO CON LETRAS VERDES.**

**NI NARUTO NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Amistad, Sexo y Amor**

Una chica caminaba un poco atareada por los libros en sus manos tendría que apurarse para no hacer esperar muchos a sus amigos, Naruto y Kiba eran unos glotones y no les gustaba esperar. Al llegar al salón fue al pequeño estante que tenían y los acomodo rápidamente, el maestro Jiraiya era muy exigente con el uso y trato que se le daba a los libros-aunque después se comportaba como pervertido- se debía admitir que era uno de los mejores maestros con los que contaba el instituto konoha, institución muy renombrada por su excelente nivel académico – y costosas mensualidades- todos los futuros herederos de empresas o monopolios estudiaban allí y no se podía entrar a estudiar en el si no se tenia una jugosa billetera, aunque eran contados los alumnos becados- la becas eran difíciles de conseguir no solo se exigía el promedio por encima de 9.5 sino que también se exigía destacar en un deporte- es decir con esa condición se le dificultaba al estudiante mantener el promedio y como consecuencia perdería la beca pues significaba salir constantemente a torneos y esas cosas en representación de la institución. Hasta el momento solo conocía una persona que había podido cumplir con aquello; Hyuuga Neji, su primo había sido el único que logro estudiar becado cumpliendo con todo lo que se le exigía. Incluso fue seleccionado para estudiar un año en el extranjero y como consecuencia de aquello se atraso en sus estudios, ahora estudiaba en el mismo salón con ella y sus amigos. Todo estaba bien y le encantaba estar más cerca de él pero algo lo hizo cambiar y tenía que ver con esa estúpida institución.

Si bien el instituto konoha era reconocido por su alto nivel académico, costosas mensualidades, excelentes deportistas y la crema y nata de Japón que estudiaba allí, existía algo oscuro que todos sabían pero nadie hablaba de ello, Akatsuki, una fraternidad tan antigua como la misma institución y tan oscura como sus integrantes, no se sabe donde se esconden o reúnen pero estaba segura que ellos eran los autores del cambio de actitud de su primo; cada año cuando los alumnos comienzan su segundo año son seleccionados los posibles candidatos a entrar en la fraternidad y durante todo el año son puestos a prueba para que en su tercer y ultimo año formaran parte del Akatsuki como miembros oficiales.

No se saben quienes son los integrantes de la fraternidad pero es fácil sospechar, a Neji no le importa eso, él solo quiere tener conexiones para cuando terminara su universidad, tener un buen empleo y escalar a la cima, él tenia talento pero sabia que eso no era lo único que se necesitaba, estaba empecinado a formar las "amistades" necesarias para triunfar y no depender de la familia Hyuuga. Esa era su razón para entrar a Akatsuki, aunque nunca lo admitiera Hinata sabia que Neji aborrecía a su familia por todo el daño que le habían hecho y que solo los soportaba porque estaba bajo el cuidado de Hiashi hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad además no podía disponer del dinero que le dejo su padre sino hasta que cumpliera los 25 años. No teniendo más opción le toco ir a vivir con ella y su familia pero eso no suponía que aceptara la "ayuda" de su padre por eso estudio becado e incluso trabajaba para ahorrar y pagarse él mismo la universidad.

Su relación con él siempre fue amistosa, se llevaban bien pero Hinata quedo triste cuando él se marcho aquel año, cuando regreso y pudo detallar bien sus cambios se dio cuenta que su primo le atraía terriblemente de una manera más que emocional de un forma física, con él descubrió que era la pura y física lujuria, el deseo, el ansia de estar con alguien. Si bien a sus 16 años era muy joven para sentir aquello- cosa que se repetía una y otra vez- no podía evitarlo, entristeciéndose por no ser correspondida en sus sentimientos –al no menos completamente-.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era hora para pensar aquello mejor se apresuraría o no aguantaría y la dejarían conociendo el apetito de sus amigos, se levanto y salio rápidamente del salón, estaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso la verdad se sentía la soledad, era escalofriante, una puerta chirreado llamo su atención era el cuarto donde el conserje guardaba algunas de las cosas para limpiar que se utilizaban en el piso, una sombra salio de aquel cuarto arrastrando a Hinata a la oscuridad. La chica intento gritar pero una mano la acallo, el miedo la recorrió y lucho por zafarse pero era muy fuerte.

-cálmate, soy yo- dijo , cerca de su oído pudo sentir como la recorría todo el cuello aquella respiración y como la excitaba escuchar esa voz, cuando ella se calmo él chico la volteo y empezó a besarla salvajemente, acorralándola contra la pared sin importarle si ella consentía o no el acercamiento, la chica se estaba asfixiando no por el beso sino por las peligrosas manos de aquel sujeto que le acariciaban con mucha rudeza sus piernas, las separo con fuerza y se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica, sus pelvis chocaban y ella podía sentir la dureza de su miembro que chocaba con ella como queriendo entrar en ese mismo instante dentro de ella, eso la aterraba y emocionaba a la vez, porque otra vez pasaría aquello y otra vez no tendría la voluntad para alejarlo. Sus pantaletas eran retiradas y podía escuchar el sonido de la cremallera de él bajándose, y así no más sin preámbulo, ni palabras dulces, ni preguntando cual era su voluntad. Él entro en ella de manera ruda, dejo de besarla para concentrase en moverse dentro de ella y eso solo hizo que ella se sintiera peor porque sabia que él la estaba utilizando solo para su placer y ella no tenia la voluntad de decirle que no, que si no hacían las cosas bien seria mejor que dejasen de verse, pero es que lo amaba tanto que no podía negarle nada, absolutamente nada.

-te amo- decía ella, siempre repetía las mismas palabras cuando estaba al borde, y al parecer él no las escuchaba solo continuaba hasta saciarse, era la primera vez que lo hacían en el colegio, mejor dicho era la primera vez que lo hacían en un lugar publico con un peligro latente de que los descubrieran.

…..

Ya más calmados, él salio de ella, un rapidin no era malo de vez en cuando además eso lo desestresaba, sin contar con que cumplía con una prueba que le impusieron en esa fraternidad. Su prima no levantaba la mirada, no parecía querer verlo, noto su intención de querer salir, quería tomar sus pantaletas pero él lo impidió guardándoselas en el bolsillo el pantalón.

-Lo siento las necesito como prueba-dijo calmadamente mientras iba a la parte de atrás y recogía lo que parecía ser una cámara de video, la apago y Hinata se aterrorizo. Los filmo haciendo aquello. Eso la horrorizo ¿Qué pretendía hacer con ese video?

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Acaso pretendes que todo el mundo se de cuenta…- iba continuar pero su primo se acerco y puso un dedo en su boca.

-porque crees que escogí este lugar tan oscuro, además el Angulo de la cámara hacia que no se pudiera ver tu cara-quito su dedo y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios, eso la hizo sentir más sucia al ser solo un escalón más que él subía-cuando todo termine volverá a ser como antes.- dijo tratándola de calmar.

Ella lo empujo alejándolo,- no, no me utilizaras más, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, escoge; Akatsuki o yo- Neji rió ella le estaba poniendo un ultimátum?, ja, eso era gracioso.

-ahora te quieres hacer la difícil, esa actitud no va con tigo-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente-tú fuiste la que propuso este juego pero eso no significa que puedas terminarlo cuando quieras- la beso mordiendo su labio inferior dejando saliva en el- ya veras que cuando esto termine todo volverá a ser como antes -repitió, para alejarse y salir rápidamente pues tenia que llevar el video y comprobar que supero la prueba.

Hinata se dejo caer en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma, a él no le importaba lo que ella sintiera, pensara o le advirtiera. Simplemente la tomaba como si fuera una propiedad no un ser humano, sus lagrimales se inundaron, no podía controlarlo estaba tan vacía.

…..

Un grupo de hombres con extrañas capas negras con nubes rojas los miraban, eran los miembros de Akatsuki, quienes cubrían sus rostros para evitar ser identificados por los candidatos. Los miembros oficiales eran diez, se ubicaron formando una media luna y en el centro estaba el líder. Entre los miembros y los candidatos que estaban enfrentados- ósea quedaban cara a cara- en el centro de aquello estaba una mesa donde se ponían las evidencias.

Al frente en una hilera estaban los candidatos, cuando comenzó el año eran cuarenta ahora a solo una semana de terminar el año quedaban quince, eso significaba que al terminar la semana sabrían quienes eran los elegidos los que pudieron completar la ultima prueba. Neji era el último que debía demostrar que cumplió con lo que se le pidió

-Hyuuga, cumpliste con tú prueba?-

-si-respondió para salir al frente.

-donde están las evidencias de aquello-

el Hyuuga puso en la mesa la pantaletas de la chica a quien se suponía debía seducir y tirarse en las instalaciones del colegio, una prueba muy fácil para él, aunque todos pensaban que él era un lerdo en cuanto a relaciones personales, la verdad eso cambio un poco después de que se fue ese año al extranjero, no solo aprendió a hablar a la perfección el ingles sino que también aprendió a la perfección como darle placer y seducir a una mujer-eso gracias a Europa y su libertinaje sexual- entonces Akatsuki creyó que para él seria difícil aquella prueba, que equivocados estaban.

También les puso un pequeño CD – para que se recreen- dijo el genio a la vez que volvía a su lugar. El líder de la fraternidad tomo el disco y tranquilamente lo puso en el quipo de DVD que tenían en una esquina. Al verlo por unos minutos y escuchar los gemidos de la chica , decidió apagarlo y evitar que sus candidatos se animaran con la escena porno que verían. Bueno, el chico había cumplido pero existía la duda quien era esa chica?

-quien es?- pregunto claramente, con curiosidad.

-he cumplido con lo que se me ha pedido, no debo responder esa pregunta.- expreso calmo el genio, no era capaz de revelar la relación que tenia con su prima sin el consentimiento de ella, él se había portado como un bastardo en estos meses pero en cuanto terminara aquello todo volvería a la normalidad y su relación se tornaría pacifica y amorosa de nuevo. Lo admitía no había sido él mismo en los últimos meses y quizás hubiera herido en más de una vez a su prima pero lo hacia por los dos; si él triunfaba le demostraría a su tío que él era todo lo que Hinata necesitaba y estaba seguro que él permitiría su relación.

-bueno entonces lo averiguaré, así será más emocionante- dijo el líder- el que encuentre a la chica dueña de estas pantaletas, entrara automáticamente a la fraternidad- declaro y más se demoro en terminar de decirlo que en quedar solo porque hasta los miembros tenían curiosidad de descubrir quien era la protagonista del video porno. El Hyuuga que quedo allí también suspiro fuerte sabia que si le iba advertir a su prima probablemente el líder le seguiría y descubriría quien era.

…….

La Hyuuga estaba llorando en el baño, faltaba poco tiempo para que su descanso –que era de dos horas- terminara y debía ser fuerte pues no sabría responderle a alguien el porque de su pesar.- puedes dejar de llorar y salir de una vez de esa cabina.- la voz de una chica la impresiono- hace más de quince minutos te he escucho llorar-

-no estoy llorando-dijo con voz agitada.

-si te creo y yo soy virgen-dijo con sarcasmo humorístico. La Hyuuga se obligo a calmarse y quitarse las lágrimas para luego salir de aquel cubículo- uy estas echa un desastre.- dijo la rubia. Era Sabaku no Temari. Estudiante de ultimo año –que pasa?-dijo ahora con un repentino toque maternal que hizo entrar a Hinata en confianza.

-nada, solo deje que jugaran con migo otra vez-dijo apunto de llorar pero conteniéndose.

-creo que no quieres decírmelo, de seguro es por un hombre- dijo la rubia.- aprovecho y te advierto que tengas cuidado, hay algunos chicos que se enloquecieron y están levantando las faldas de las chicas, da un poco de gracia porque por más que los golpeen siguen haciéndolo- dijo Temari al recordar las mejillas hinchadas y amoratadas de sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro además de la cara de comatoso de Naruto al recibir una paliza de Sakura. Era hasta cómico. Pero al ver la cara de temor de la chica supo que ya no podía reírse

-que pasa cariño ni que no tuvieras ropa interior- y dio en el clavo porque la chica empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente, tanto que se dejo caer en el suelo, Temari compadecía a la pobre chica pero no podía hacer mucho si ella no le decía nada.

-por favor, prométeme no decirle a nadie lo que te diré- dijo viéndola con los ojos encharcados- necesito desahogarme, por favor- pidió la Hyuuga. La rubia asintió y empezó a escucharla.

Después de escuchar, comprendía muy bien a la chica y sabia que a una mujer enamorada le cuesta poner limites cuando su amor de verdad es puro y sincero, la comprendía pues ella también paso por eso- él te obligo?- preguntando, Hinata se apuro a contradecirla.

-no, nunca-su cabeza negaba tanto que se mareo de tambalearla-la verdad yo lo provoque hasta que él no pudo resistirse más.-

_Flash back_

_¿Como habían llegado a eso?, pensaba agitada mientras tenia la cara de su primo entre su intimidad llevándola con su lengua al orgasmo, él recorría como un experto su capullo rojo y sabia muy bien cuando tocar su botón rosado, ella estaba apoyada en la pared con una de sus piernas encima del hombro de su primo, las manos de la chica buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse pero al no encontrarlo solo pudo tocar el cabello su primo que seguía concentrado en llevarla al paraíso. ¿Como habían llegado a eso? se repitió su pregunta, y ahora hallo la respuesta, todo fue culpa suya, desde que él llego ella no hizo otra cosa que acosarlo e insinuársele abiertamente con peticiones de índole sexual, no sabia por que lo hacia solo quería provocarle a él, allí supo que siempre deseo estar con él, una relación más Allá de la amistad o familiaridad. Esa tarde se había paseado frente a él con una pequeña falda y una camisilla de tirantes delgados, se podía notar que no llevaba ropa interior, cuando su primo la acorralo en aquel corredor de la casa, y le pregunto __**"disfrutas provocándome? pues ahora yo te provocare, te daré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida"**__ cuando menos pensó el ya estaba entre sus piernas llevándola a la agonía. Técnicamente no podía decir que era su mejor orgasmo porque era el primero pero que diablos era delicioso._

_La verdad no parecía que ese fuera su cuerpo porque cuando menos pensó ella estaba en la habitación de su primo que la besaba y la llevaba a la cama acomodándose encima de ella- debo decirte algo- dijo sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, pero debía decirle que él seria el primero y que fuera delicado, tenia miedo._

_-puede esperar- dijo sin dejarla hablar mientras que velozmente se bajaba los pantalones, besándola, la quería penetrar ya, esa chiquilla lo había provocado todo este tiempo ya no podía aguantar más. Le abrió las piernas y entro en ella de una manera muy ruda._

_Ella chillo, él corto el beso y se reprocho el ser tan impaciente. Pero en su defensa ella no le dijo que era virgen.- eres virgen- dijo tranquilo, calmado y quieto encima de ella aun unidos._

_La Hyuuga no respondió le dolía mucho, era como si estuviera rompiéndose algo dentro de ella. Neji tomo entre sus manos su cara e hizo que lo viera fijamente, un beso en su mejilla disminuyo el dolor, otro en su frente y así hasta que lleno toda sus cara de mimos.- Perdóname, soy un animal y tu eres tan delicada que en cualquier momento te puedes romper- dijo el Hyuuga para seguir besándola eso calmo el dolor nunca había sido cariñoso con ella eso la reconfortaba, él la levanto poniéndola en sus piernas y le quito su blusa mientras continuaba besándola, ella lentamente empezó a desabotonarle la camisa para quitársela, con más piel expuesta las caricias podían ser dadas con mayor precisión y placer, y lo que empezó con dolor se convirtió en el momento más precioso que atesoraba. Su primo se comporto tan cariñoso y atento que la hizo olvidar ese brutal comienzo, lamentablemente meses después esa estúpida fraternidad lo cambiaria._

_End flash back._

-veo, de verdad lo amas- afirmo la rubia, se levanto y saco una bolsa de plástico que se encontraba en los lavados, saco de allí unos pantys un poco sugerentes con encaje de color violeta, parecidos a los que se usan para toda una noche de placer, Hinata enrojeció al verlos- mira están nuevos, los iba a estrenar con Itachi este fin de semana pero el tonto hizo algo que no me gusto así que lo dejare en penitencia- todos sabían que Temari e Itachi eran novios desde que comenzaron la secundaria baja, al principio había empezado como un juego pero se volvió en algo serio, Temari sufrió mucho por él pero al final Itachi reconoció que también la amaba e hizo lo imposible por recuperarla, al final quedo comiendo de la mano de la rubia.

-gracias, Temari-senpai- dijo la Hyuuga

-no me agradezcas espero que me devuelvas el favor y que me acompañes hoy cuando salgamos al centro comercial. – en verdad lo hacia para que ella se animara.

-si, gracias- repitió, captando la intención de la Sabaku no.

…….

Bueno no podía arriesgarse mucho él no era tan tonto como Naruto, descarto a la mayoría de mujeres del circulo social de Neji, solo quedaban unas pocas; Temari quedaba descartada no creía que ella pudiera engañar a su hermano Itachi, solo quedaban TenTen, Ino y Hinata.

-pervertido!!!-escucho un grito a dentro del salón de clases, para que unos segundos después saliera Shikamaru Nara con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

-problemática-dijo para luego irse a llorar en el baño de hombres.

-bueno, Ino queda descartada-se dijo a si mismo.

Una chica con dos moños, corría apurada por los pasillos llegaría tarde a su clase de biología con Tsunade-su clase favorita- y ese era un lujo que no se podía dar.

-TenTen-san- la llamo el Uchiha, se acerco a ella y con disimulo puso su pie que tenia un espejo -pegado al zapato- cerca de la falda de ella, si tenia pantaletas_, "TenTen descartada_" pensó.

-Sasuke-san-La castaña noto un destello en el zapato del Uchiha, ato cabos de inmediato, ese era un viejo truco que sus amigos utilizaron para espiarlas y no podía creer que él que se daba de ser maduro y todo ese cuento cayera tan bajo.

-eres igual a todos los hombres- dijo antes de plantarle su buena cachetada y seguir caminando apresurada.

-demonios, pega duro- se lamento el pelinegro tocándose la mejilla, al demonio con esa prueba encontraría otra forma de entrar en el Akatsuki.

…..

La tarde se fue rápido y contrario a lo que pensó nadie intento ver si llevaba ropa interior, primero nadie creía que Neji tuviera algo con su prima, segundo tenían miedo a la reacción de él si se enteraba que se habían propasado con su prima, como cuando una vez golpeo brutalmente a Shino por tocarle accidentalmente a ella un seno- pobre Shino- desde eso los muchachos se cuidaban de las confianzas que tenían con ella, las consecuencias de aquello fueron que no tuvo una cita hasta los dieciséis años que su primo la invito por primera vez.

Terminaron las clases, eran las cinco de la tarde normalmente ella esperaba a su primo una hora más pues él todos los días entrenaba hapkido, luego lo acompañaba a su trabajo y se despedía de él. En realidad eso solo lo hacia para estar un poco más cerca de él, pero ya le había perdido el gusto a aquello.

-vamos chiquilla, el centro comercial nos espera-dijo alegre Temari mientras la arrastraba al choche donde estaba el chofer de la rubia.

-Baki, al centro comercial-

-Temari-senpai, que pasara con sus hermanos?-pregunto suavemente la peli azul.

-que se vayan caminando, lo merecen por como se comportaron hoy- dijo enojada,- ellos deberían agradecer que no le digo nada a mi madre de su comportamiento. No hablemos de ellos, quiero ir a la peluquería y cambiarme el look también comprar más ropa-comento enumerando todo lo que harían. A Hinata le salió una gota en la cabeza en que rayos de se metio.

…..

Estaba cansada, había caminado lo que quedaba de la tarde y noche el centro comercial con Temari al final entraron al salón de belleza, donde no sabe como hizo la convenció de que se cortara el cabello en capaz y se dejara maquillar, y por poco la convence de cambiar el color de su cabello. Llego fatigada a su habitación y casi no prende la luz por tantas bolsa con ropa dejo la puerta abierta mientras acomodaba todo aquello en su cama.

La puerta se cerro bruscamente y un frio le recorrió la espalda- donde estabas?-pregunto furioso su primo. La busco en todo el instituto solo para darse cuenta que ella se había ido con Temari hace horas- estuve preocupado incluso no fui a trabajar por buscarte-Hinata sabia que él estaba enojado lo notaba por como la miraba- de una manera penetrante y profunda que le daban escalofríos- si había algo que no podía hacer con él era mentirle, por alguna razón siempre descubría cuando ella lo hacia, por eso nunca pudo negar que lo amaba y a la larga eso termino en la manipulación y el control total de ella.

-no debo rendirte cuenta de donde estoy o a donde voy- respondió un poco temerosa pero disfrazándolo con una falsa seguridad.

-no te das cuenta de que estaba preocupado-hablo controlando su enojo

-por mi, increíble, yo pensaba que solo te interesaba tu propio bienestar- dijo la Hyuuga intentado descargar su propia frustración.

-estas enojada por lo que paso esta tarde, verdad?- se llevo una mano a la cara como gesto de evasión.

-enojada, eso es poco, me utilizaste, me hiciste sentir una puta, créeme ese concepto no me gusta-se estaba desahogando. Intento contener las lagrimas pero no pudo.

-todo regresara a la normalidad dentro de poco- intento calmarla-solo espera- ella nunca se quejo por que no le dijo nada de cómo se sentía.

-no, no te voy a esperar más- suspiro fuerte- entre tu y yo no hay nada porque simplemente no me lo pediste y yo no accedí-lo miro fijamente, los ojos de ella brillantes por las recientes lagrimas, era hora de dejar un sueño.- cuando te di a escoger, era en serio-

-estoy haciendo esto por nosotros- el Hyuuga intento convencerla

-no te creo, ya no eres él hombre del que me enamore- dijo entristecida.

-tu me amas no lo niegues- trato de convencerla.

-no lo sé-respondió sincera como en un susurro, eso hizo un hueco en el corazón de él.

Entre ellos había un metro de distancia que parecían kilómetros, sus corazones desolados estaban fríos, la necesidad de comunicarse se hizo presente demasiado tarde.

-por favor- pidió sin saber exactamente que decir.

-mejor hablaremos cuando termine todo esto del Akatsuki-dijo la Hyuuga-por ahora no me busques ni me hables-exigió ella, en si era una prueba implícita si él se presentaba a esa fraternidad ella ya daría lo que había entre ellos como terminado.-sal de mi cuarto-

El genio la miro dolido pero no dijo nada y se salió del cuarto en el más absoluto silencio, se sentía impotente, en algún punto en su camino desvió sus expectativas, él solo quería estar con ella, se cegó , en el fondo solo quería demostrarle a Hiashi de lo que él era capaz olvidándose por completo de Hinata. La lastimo tanto que ahora no sabia si el amor que ella tenia era suficiente razón para perdonarlo.

…….

La semana paso rápido, hoy era el ultimo dia de clase, el año más largo de su vida, o seria la semana, porque desde hacia una semana no hablaba con él y evitaba a toda costa verlo, aún así podía sentir su pesada mirada observándola todo él tiempo. Estaba sola con Sakura terminando de asear el salón.

-estoy muy contenta por fin se acaba el año- dijo la chica peli-rosa- por fin Naruto dejara tanta babosada con lo de akatsuki-

-Naruto-kun, quiere entrar a….-

-ay se me fue, por favor no se lo digas a nadie-apresuro a pedir la Haruno.

-no te preocupes, Neji Nii-san también quiere- dijo para quedar a mano.- ya no estas enojada con él después de que te espiara.

-bueno, después de la paliza, naruto me compro unos boletos VIP para ver a mi banda favorita, además todos los días me mando chocolate y flores, así que ya no estoy tan enojada con él- dijo aunque a él todavía le decía que estaba enojada para que el rubio siguiera llenándola de detalles y mimos.-creo que… él y yo…- no sabia como contarle a ella, pero la verdad necesitaba un consejo- Hinata yo ya quiero hacerlo con él…-dijo con su cara roja, y uniendo los dedos parecía mimetizar a Hinata.

-estas segura, te esta presionando?- pregunto, tal vez Naruto tan afanado que era estuviera ejerciendo alguna influencia en su decisión.

-no-negó vehemente con la cabeza- ni siquiera me lo ha mencionado-

-será tu primera vez, verdad?- la Haruno asintió ya más cómoda al ver que la peliazul no la juzgaba ni la coartaba en su decisión.- bueno debes hablarlo con Naruto, aunque creo que aceptara gustoso-dijo aguantándose una risilla- ya hace mucho tiempo que están juntos, y si no tuvieran una relación tan solida como la que tienen créeme que te convencería de lo contrario, solo cuídense- termino de decir la Hyuuga con un poco de celos por la situación de su amiga deseando que las cosas con su primo hubieran sucedido como pasaba con Naruto y Sakura con calma y con amor.

-gracias, Hinata-chan-dijo con una sonrisa.- se lo diré a naruto hoy por la noche, después de su prueba con akatsuki-

-prueba?-_**más pruebas?,**_ se pregunto mentalmente.

-si hoy es la prueba final, por fin sabremos si entra o no a esa tonta fraternidad- la Haruno siempre apoyo a Naruto en su decisión de entrar al akatsuki pero a diferencia de neji, el rubio no se obsesiono con entrar solo lo hacia como hobby.

-esperemos que entre- dijo nostálgica la hyuuga. Todo se terminaba hoy.

-si ojala Neji también-dijo la pelirosa, sin notar la tristeza de Hinata.

-oye, iras a la fiesta?- todos los años, los alumnos de segundo preparaban una fiesta de despedida a los alumnos de tercero que terminaban e iban a la universidad.

-no, no tengo ánimos. Además no tengo pareja-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-te vas ya?-cuestiono.

-si, nos vamos juntas-Sakura asintió y salieron del salón.

…..

Sentada en el piano de la casa, Hinata Hyuuga intentaba tocar una melodía que se sabia de memoria pero por alguna razón no lograba tocarla correctamente, la teclas se confundían y eso hacia que la hermosa melodía sonara errática y de mal gusto.

-olvidaste tocar esa melodía- dijo una voz desde la puerta que entraba en aquella sala-después de todo lo que me costo enseñártela-expreso con una mueca de decepción algo fingida, camino despacio y se sentó a tocar el piano, emulando a la perfección aquella melodía sin necesidad de ver las partitura para recordarla, a pesar que hacia años no la tocaba.

_flash back_

_Una chiquilla de nueve años estaba frustrada sentada frente a aquel piano, su profesor la había castigado y no podía levantarse de aquel puesto hasta que tocase perfectamente la partitura. Cansada y desconcentrada estaba apunto de llorar por no poder hacerlo correctamente._

_-Hinata-sama-la llamaron de una manera respetuosa-el comienzo de la canción esta bien pero confunde los acordes, en vez de __**la 2**__ debe tocar __**la 6**__, y cuando termine con esa debe apretar el pedal en __**do 6**__- termino de decir el chiquillo de cabello castaño, su primo, que había llegado a vivir con ellos desde hacia unas semanas, era la primera vez que hablaba con él._

_-sabes tocar el piano?-aunque esa respuesta era obvia, pues conocía bien las partes del piano._

_-si, mi padre me enseño- dijo el chico melancólico al recordar a su progenitor._

_-por favor, enséñame-suplico la chiquilla._

_-esta bien- dijo un poco renuente. El castaño se sentó a su lado en la enorme banca, es fue el inicio de su amistad._

_fin flash back._

-por que estas aquí?- pregunto sorprendida de verlo a su lado, tal vez era una aparición o espectro o ilusión algo por el estilo, no quería creer que él estaba a su lado.

-bueno, me dijiste que escogiera pero nunca escuchaste cual fue mi elección-dijo sin dejar de tocar.

-me escogiste a mi-susurro la mujer como si no pudiera creérselo. El asintió sin dejar de tocar.

-claro que si tu ya no quieres estar con migo lo entenderé- paro de golpe la música y espero la respuesta viéndola intensamente, él no podía exigir nada. Todo dependía de su respuesta.

-podemos intentarlo- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en las labios, recibió como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa y un jalón para darle un beso más profundo. Sin embargo ella lo corto- pero si vamos estar juntos lo haremos bien-

……

Acababan de llegar al enorme salón donde era la fiesta de despedida, era un salón de hotel –si muy conveniente- donde se hacían recepciones, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de las luces de la disco. La mayoría bailaba, el Hyuuga estaba muy pensativo, sinceramente las condiciones de su prima no le molestaban pero existía una que creía no poder soportar.

Condiciones:

PRIMERO:decirle a Hiashi Hyuuga acerca de la relación: en el mismo instante en que se reconciliaron le informaron a Hiashi de los sentimientos que tenían, este los sorprendió al decirles que aprobaba la relación y que esperaban que fueran muy felices.

SEGUNDO:decirle a todos de su relación; Sakura al parecer ya sabia, Ino se puso celosa porque ella no tenia novio, Naruto se puso a fastidiarlo durante un buen rato hasta que lo golpeo. Los demás aun no sabían pero no tardarían en enterarse.

TERCERO:y esa era la que no creía poder cumplir. la tercera condición era; **nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio.** Al escuchar eso se mareo y aun estaba pálido de tan solo pensarlo. Su prima no podía hacerle esto si apenas podía esperar una semana como creía ella que esperaría años para estar otra vez juntos.

-Hinata- la llamo-iré a ver a Gaara y Kankuro para preguntarles como les fue-ella asintió, el Hyuuga se fue a ver a sus amigos y Hinata a la barra de tragos por un coctel.

-por favor me das una margarita-le dijo la peli-azul al barman.

-Kabuto, yo invito a la señorita-Hinata miro a quien pertenecía esa voz, Sasuke Uchiha, era raro que él hiciera este tipo de cosas, cuando el chico le entrego el trago vio en sus ojos un destecho de malicia, algo no estaba bien.

-lo siento Uchiha, pero debo hablar con mi NOVIA- ese era Neji que de un momento a otro llego y tomo a Hinata llevándosela sin esperar a que él Uchiha respondiera.

Neji la llevo afuera del salón, cogió la copa de Hinata- tomaste algún sorbo?-la hyuuga negó y él boto el contenido en una planta que tenían cerca-mira-en el fondo de la copa había un residuo blancuzco.

-que es?-

-no lo sé, solo vi que cuando Sasuke hablo el barman agrego este polvo en el trago-

-quizá sea alguna droga- Hinata escucho que algunos hombre drogaban a las mujeres para estar con ellas, tal vez eso intentaba Sasuke-debemos evitar que lo haga con otra mujer-entraron de nuevo pero no encontraron rastro del Uchiha.

-Naruto-kun-llamo la peli-azul al rubio que se encontraba con Sakura-has visto a Sasuke-san?-

-creo que salió con TenTen- respondió un poco distraído queriendo volver a estar a solas con su novia que al parecer le había dicho algo que lo emociono.

-Neji- dijo Hinata y él comprendió inmediatamente sacando el celular y marcando un número. Negó al parecer no contestaban.

Los primos buscaron, por todos lados pero el hotel era muy grande, preguntaron por alguna habitación a nombre del pelinegro pero dijeron que esa información era confidencial. Se dieron por vencidos esperando que ellos fueran los que pensaran mal y que tenten estaba a salvo.

…….

-bailamos preciosa- a pesar de todo eso no era una pregunta, justo empezaba una canción, algo raro ellos no bailaban y menos ese tipo de música

……..

**It's your boy, Romeo! ('W' con Yandel!)**

**So nasty! (Oye, bebe!)**

**("Pa'l Mundo"!)**

……

El genio la llevo a una esquina un tanto oscura, allí Hinata lo puso contra la pared y ella empezó a bailar tentadoramente, la Hyuuga bailaba agitando un poco su cadera, su trasero chocaba con la pelvis de él y la espalda de ella con el pecho del hombre.

……**.**

**¿Oye, que tal?**

**Soy el chico de las poesías**

**Tu fiel admirador**

**Y aunque no me conocías**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Voy a devorarte, nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías**

**Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)**

**Voy a devorarte, nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía**

…**..**

Neji puso sus manos en las caderas de la mujer y las subía y bajaba suavemente, tocando también la cintura, el estomago y disimuladamente sus senos. Lo hacia arrebatadoramente lento, sabia como tentarla.

……

**(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)**

**Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela**

**Mi piel canela enseguida pela**

**Ella es la protagonista de mi novela**

**Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela**

**Póngase romántica, please**

**Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz**

**Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris**

**La miss sigue matando en el país**

**----**

El castaño la volteo y se enfrento con ella, enredaron sus piernas y continuaron con el baile enloquecedor, Neji se agacho un poco y la beso fuertemente, mientras la atraía más hacia si, alzo el muslo descubierto de Hinata ya que llevaba una falda un tanto corta lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo con satisfacción como la piel de ella se ponía de gallinita.

……

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Voy a devorarte, nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías**

**Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)**

**Voy a devorarte, nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía**

**Acércate...**

**Te diré que...**

**Nadie te va a tocar como yo**

**Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo**

**Acércate...**

**Te diré que...**

**Nadie te va a tocar como yo**

**Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo**

**Decídete ya cuando será**

**Que tu boca tocara mi boca**

**So, dime ya que tú me das**

**Quiero sentirte, besarte**

**Mi lengua pasarte**

**Y vas a sentirte bien**

**Vamos a pasarla bien**

**Y pasando el tiempo sin comerte**

…**..**

Después de ese candente beso continuaron bailando, el joven recorrió con sus labios el cuello de la chica para momentos después darle una mordida, sorprendió a la muchacha que se removió un poco y dejo de bailar, segundo mas tarde continuo con el baile.

……**.**

**Empecemos en la playa**

**Terminemos en la cama**

**Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar**

**En flex, mami, en sex**

**Lay on my bed and prepare for sex**

……

- Lay on my bed and prepare for sex- susurro en su oido el joven con un perfecto ingles, ella sonrojada con la piel de gallina no sabia que hacer, la traducción literal de esa frase era "acuéstate en mi cama y prepárate para el sexo". Le mareaba el olor enmaderado de aquella colonia que él utilizaba y que tanto le gustaba.

……**.**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Voy a devorarte, nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías**

**Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)**

**Voy a devorarte, nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo**

**Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía**

………**.**

Se volvieron a besar y las cosas se calentaron más, ella no ayudaba bailando de esa manera y él se dejaba tentar. La canción estaba que acababa y no les importaba la forma como los mirara los demás ni la cara de asombro que pusieron cuando se besaron.

………

**'W', el sobreviviente!**

**Con Yandel!**

**Nelly!**

**Nesty!**

**No hay pa' nadie!**

**Llego el dream team!**

**El dream team!**

**Salte de la vía!**

**Que por ahí viene el tren!**

**Boo!**

**Tra! (Frikia'o!)**

**Boo! (Tell them about the name!)**

**Tra! (Hitmaker!)**

**Boo! (Hitmaker, baby!)**

**Tra! (Don't stop, baby!)**

**Boo!**

**Tra!**

**Oye, Romeo!**

**El dúo de la historia!**

**Zumba, Romeo, zumba!**

**No hay pa' nadie!**

**Esta bien ya!**

**No llores!**

**El dúo de la historia!**

**Con Romeo!**

**Un junte pa' la historia!**

**Esto es de colección, hermano**

……..

Por alguna razón terminaron en una habitación de ese hotel, y no sabia como aguantaron hasta llegar allí. Estaban calientes, con los labios hinchados, una tremenda erección por parte de él, ella tenía los pezones duro y sensibles. En un estado casi agónico, desesperados se quitaron con afán la ropa, el genio lambia y chupaba los senos y la chica le dolía mucho el cuerpo de tanto placer que sentía.

La mano traviesa del joven exploro la intimidad de la chica, la noto muy mojada y extrañamente estrecha, le beso mientras acariciaba su capullo rojo, la mujer cortaba el beso momentáneamente para gemir. La chica bajo sus manos e interno una de ellas en el bóxer de su novio, empezó a tocarle en toda su extensión y el genio paro todo la que hacia para gemir guturalmente, cerro los ojos y se concentro en sentir la mano de ella en su miembro, la chica paro y llevo su otra mano para quitarle rápidamente esa incomoda prenda, cuando termino empezó a masajearlo más fuerte, le gustaba escuchar a su primo gemir por lo que ella le hiciera, su miembro estaba grande y palpitante, sabia que él la quería penetrar ya, lo conocía bien era muy impaciente e insaciable, una vez lo hicieron tres veces casi seguidas y él chico paro porque la vio ya cansada si hubiera sido por él continuarían con la faena.

-tienes cauchitos- pregunto hinata mientras continuaba con su acción, masajeando ese palpitante miembro.

-crees que con esta calentura me ocupe de comprar preservativos- dijo ofuscado y excitado porque ella aun lo estaba masturbando.

-lo siento pero sin sombrerito no hacemos nada- expreso la hyuuga seria aunque seguía haciendo aquello.-hay uno un mi bolso.-el hyuuga se paro en un segundo, saco el preservativo en otro segundo y se lo coloco en milésimas de segundo, para ponerse rápidamente encima de su novia, muy listo para comenzar la faena.-no, siempre hacemos la posición del misionero, quiero otras-se quejo la chica, aunque estaba un poco trastornada al sentirlo cerca de su entrada.

Él le sonrió de una manera un tanto maliciosa, se paro rápidamente y la volteo a ella para luego ponerla en cuatro patas, abrió considerablemente sus piernas y la penetro en segundos-dios mío , que es esto- grito su pregunta, pero la olvido al sentir de nuevo otra embestida por parte de él, esa era una sensación nueva, lo podía sentir más adentro, más profundo, más duro y eso le gustaba. Claro que ella cuando dijo otras posiciones se refería a que ella fuera la que estuviera arriba y él abajo pero al parecer su primo no quería ceder el poder que tenía en la cama. Ya lo convencería después, ahora estaba un poco atontada por sentirlo moverse de esa manera.

El Hyuuga la tomo del cabello y empezó a jalarla era una manera para apoyarse y moverse más rápido, Hinata no controlaba sus fuertes gemidos si seguían así los del hotel los echarían de la habitación por perturbar la tranquilidad de los demás huéspedes, pero no les importaba. Acelero sus embestidas por alguna razón parecía que no podría durar mucho estaba que se venia y al parecer ella estaba igual, al sentir como las paredes de ella aprisionaban su miembro no resistió más y se vino.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama, él envolvía su cintura con sus manos mientras besaba cariñosamente su cuello y mejillas, él salió de ella y aunque estaba renuente tuvo que levantarse para hacerse cargo del cauchito, luego de un tiempo se tumbo de nuevo en la cama de con su novia, acurrucados la abrazo y comenzaron a dormitar.

-y dices que estemos sin sexo, hasta que nos casemos-dijo sereno.

-bueno tal vez reconsidere esa condición- con cansancio, la Hyuuga se durmió en sus brazos quizá no fuera bueno tener una postura tan radical, lo pensaría pero no prometía nada.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, RECUERDEN QUE VOY A PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA DE SASUKE Y TENTEN.**

**PORQUE ESTOY MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA.... SE DESPIDE SWEETHYUUGA.**


End file.
